Devil may Cry
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: En una serie de sucesos ,Harry potter , Devil slayer de acero e hijo del legendario demonio Sparda termina en Earthland en una gran aventura , enfrentándose a varios enemigos , jodiendo a algunos gremios oscuros y cazando uno que otros demonios. Es sencillo porque después de todo ,El es el hijo adoptivo del Sparda; el legendario caballero oscuro !Que venga la aventura! Harryharem.


**Devil may cry.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco Fairy tail e incluso se usara tema de la serie Devil may cry claro está que sus personajes serán bases para personajes de las series crossovers de este fic.**

**Aparecerán personajes de otras series pero no se alarmen, serán basados en el mundo Earthland y en menor medida en Potterverse, odio hacer OC por lo que uso otros personajes ya hecho para no hacer Mary o Gary stu. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado. Posibilidad de harem.**

* * *

_Sangre legendaria corre por sus venas._

**30 de julio de 1984; sur de Londres; a la frontera de Privet drive.**

El realmente encuentre un poco curioso ese mundo, es decir, tenía muchos males y quizás podría ver como los demonios de dicho mundo se levantaría para destruirlo pero la humanidad tenia esperanza y voluntad, él lo sabía muy bien, ellos lucharan ante todo y es por ello que él podía respetarlo y perdonar su falta. Además , su esposa hizo calentar su mugriento corazón y darle paz a su tortuosa alma e incluso darle la experiencia de ser padre , eso es algo que no podría jamás olvidar pero sus hijos ya han crecido y han tomado camino separados…aunque le molestaba que se pelearan tanto (véase: intentar matarse mutuamente) por lo que ya no le necesitan , ellos creen que el ya dejó de existir pero él lo quiso así , su tiempo de heroísmo ha terminado y era obvio que sus hijos….bueno uno y el otro más o menos , llevaran la carga de proteger la siguiente generación….eso esperaba pero había uno que tener fe en sus hijos , su esposa Eva se lo recalco varias veces.

Algunas veces, **Sparda**; **el legendario caballero oscuro** se confundía un poco con los dichos humanos.

Sparda ,siendo un hombre alto de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás teniendo un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo y vistiendo un traje victoriano de color morado ,blanco y rojo , caminaba con cuidado entre la calle solitaria de una zona al sur de Londres mientas la noche cubría su alrededor , el desde hace mucho ha tenido el deseo de viajar por el mundo simplemente por el placer de hacerlo y como no , a diferencia de su mundo de origen , este mundo era muy grande y un poco interesante aun con no tener mucha magia , por otro lado aunque ha tenido el deseo de regresar a su mundo de origen e incluso el medio de hacerlo la realidad es que no veía el caso , el supuso que la locura de Zeref ya debió de haber terminado hace ya cuatrocientos años e incluso su deseo de regresar a su mundo natal es para ver si todo se encontraba bien pero no le veía el caso aunque si Zeref aun seguiría causando descontrol el dudaba que podría hacerle frente a una vez más a E.N.D o a Acnologia o a….**el. **Y él sabía bien cuáles eran sus límites, incluso sus hijos de ya diecinueve años le han superado y si se mide el poder por el tiempo que él ya ha vivido por más de miles de años y considerando cuanto poder ha perdido se podía decir que la cantidad exacta era ridícula.

-_…..Quizás pueda enviar a Dante a ver Earthland…..no , el de seguro lanzara un berrinche y ¿Qué hay de Vergil?...no , el de seguro lanzara un berrinche también….pero muy fría-_Ni que comentar que decir berrinche es a que se vuelvan locos , le intenten matar con espadas y armas de fuegos , invocados sus poderes demoniacos y causar quizás una ciudad o dos destruidas por su enojo es quedarse corto , sabía bien que de una manera u otra sus hijos deben de estar como resentidos con el hecho que este muerto o que aparentaba serlo (en voz baja; quiso decir triste pero eran hijos de Sparda , son muy machos para sentirse tristes) Sparda suspiro mientras pensaba en sus opciones pero entonces recordó algo que hizo que alzara la mirada al cielo-…..¿y si enseño esa magia a alguien…? Mmmm nunca he adoptado a alguien…quizás podría funcionar pero entonces ¿Quién sería el indicado?

Como si dios le estuviera escuchando; detecto una notable fuente de energía mágica.

-Bueno ,mi querida esposa siempre dijo que los cielos siempre están de mi lado…veamos quien es esta fuente de energía….-Con eso dicho partió hacia el mencionado lugar uno de los generales demonios de las fuerzas oscuras que "despertó en la justicia" y decidió tirar su ascendencia demoniaca , dar la espalda a sus hermanos demonios y luchar por la humanidad , peleando el solo contra los demonios más sanguinarios, sellando la entrada al mundo infernal y convirtiéndose en el héroe de los héroes , el ser más fuerte , el demonio que revoluciono una era ,que derroto al demonio más fuerte de todos, al Dragon mas imbatible y le pateo el trasero al mago oscuro más tenebroso de todo un mundo y que se convirtió en leyenda para después ser un mito hasta quien sabe cuántas era; Él era Sparda , el legendario caballero oscuro. Para decirlo de una manera simple;

Este es el más badass de pura clase que nadie se puede encontrar.

* * *

**4 de agosto de 1992; en los extensos bosques de las amazonas.**

-¿tú quieres que yo haga qué? ¡Viejo loco! ¡¿Cómo así que ir a otra dimensión?! ¡¿Es que se te pudrió el cerebro al final después de todo?!

-….tengo que ser yo, simplemente tengo que ser yo porque siempre resulta que todos mis hijos son unos maleducados.

-¡Oi!

-….en fin, si Harry, tienes que hacerlo, inicialmente para eso te escogí como mi primer hijo adoptivo-Informo con voz seria Sparda mientras comía con delicadeza y buenos modales un gran filete crudo acompañado con una buena copa de vino mientras frente suyo se encontraba un niño de doce años de ojos verdes, cabello negro con un largo mechón blanco en la frente y una cicatriz encima de su ceja derecha. Sparda suspiro al seguir notando la irritabilidad del pequeño pero el endureció sus facciones, aura opresivo le cubrió haciendo que casi cualquiera a su alrededor se ahogara por el inmenso poder excepto a Harry mas solo se puso nervio, Sparda mirando directamente a los ojos de su hijo adoptivo para susurrar unas palabras-….Es por tu propio bien, hijo, este mundo no te necesita y es mejor que tu disfrute al aire libre tu poder y ser tú mismo. Earthland es el lugar perfecto.

-Pero—

-¿O prefieres ir a ese mundo mágico deplorable y arcaico en donde nadie te entenderá y nadie aceptara tus poderes? ¿Qué intentaran manipularte? ¿Esos quieres? No te olvides el esfuerzo que puse para que no tuvieras que estar con esos racistas ¿lo olvidaste?

-….Parece que planeaste todo, eh ¿papa?

-Te lo repito, Harry, siempre he querido que fueras a Earthland, mi mundo de nacimiento, aunque sea para comprobar si las cosas están bien además tu ansia de batalla no será completamente saciada aquí sin ser cazado por la iglesia o por mis enemigos que he formado por estos últimos cuatrocientos años. Quiero que seas feliz, hijo. Además incluso si te enviara con Dante no creo que él te acepte o…te crea e incluso si lo hace él es un poco como….si, el sería una mala influencia y por otro lado—

-Ni menciones a Vergil. De seguro me mataría incluso con solo nombrar tu nombre.

-Aun con todo lo que piensas , tu hermano mayor no es…..bueno , creo que lo haría después de todo pero eso no es lo importante , Harry , deseo de verdad que experimenten libertad en Earthland , no te olvides las historias que te he contado de las cosas buenas que la humanidad me ha mostrado en aquel mundo.

-…..no me dejara salir con esto ¿eh, papa?

-Sí, es mi última palabra, solo deseo tu opinión y quizás completa cooperación…..entonces ¿Qué decides?

-…..Si tú de verdad crees eso, viejo entones supongo que así será….veré que tan interesante será ese mundo.

Para Harry su primer recuerdo consciente es cuando un día a los cuatros años se perdió al salir sin permiso de la casa de sus tíos y cuando regreso no le dejaron entrar aun cuanto grito o lloriqueo quedándose hasta alta hora de las noches solo en la frialdad nocturna esperando que su tía o tío le abriera y le dejara descansar pero entonces de la luz de la luna surgió un hombre que le hizo sentir opresión pero igual curiosidad. A lo siguiente que sabía ese hombre le invito a vivir una vida emocionante y que siempre será cuidado por él, Harry a esa tierna edad no había recibido amor de sus familiares, considerando que él vive en una alacena bajo la escalera se decía mucho la situación, por lo que sintiendo que el hombre era sincero decidió irse con él. Un punto sin importancia es que si bien la salas alrededor de Privet drive número cuatro hubiera rechazado a Sparda esto no fue el caso debido que si bien quería darle un propósito al chico a mas allá no quería hacerle daño e incluso su ascendencia demoniaca no fue rechazada por la protección que solo se centra en evitar quien deseara dañar plenamente a Harry Potter.

Desde ese momento Harry vio muchas cosas del mundo y aprendio mucho más de su padre adoptivo, fue a los cincos que el recibió una transfusión de sangre de Sparda y una explicación de la verdad de su origen y lo que él hizo al pequeño Potter: al darle su sangre le hizo oficialmente su hijo, aunque adoptivo pero eso era de lo de menos sino el hecho simple es que Sparda convirtió a Harry Potter en un Devil Slayer. Un mata diablo. La magia Slayer es un magia perdida de gran poder y singularidad pero la realidad es que es una magia muy fácil de aprender pero igual muy compleja , la sangre de un ser aún tiene poder del propietario ,al ser transferida está a otro ser , más en concreto un humano y más en específico ellos que tienen una poderosa capacidad de adaptación , ellos adquieren energías de la sangre que recibieron pero esto es energía negativa que al entrar en contacto con la especie de la dicha sangre causa un daño aun cuando estas criaturas son inmunes a ellas; de ahí viene la magia Slayer que permite que se pueda dañar las pieles impenetrables de los dragones , los cuerpos inmortales de dioses y el alma oscura de los demonios entre otras criaturas e incluso Sparda sospecha que existen Phoenix Slayer o Spirit Slayer o Vampire Slayer aunque este último es como un poco obvio que sí. Con esa explicación se entiende tanto porque es obvio que los dragones toman hijos propios, le crían e igual tienen más habilidad que los de segunda generación debido al estar más en contacto con el ser que le dio la sangre, los God Slayers la tienen difícil ya que casi nunca son criados por sus padres divinos e igual también explica porque Sparda adopto a Harry como hijo propio para otorgarle la capacidad de usar la magia Devil Slayer.

Harry la tuvo difícil saber que estaba siendo criado por un demonio pero al saber la verdad de su padre adoptivo el deseo ser igual que él, un héroe que escucho la justicia ¡quería ser tan grande que su padre! Por lo que entreno con esmero su magia **Devil Slayer de Acero** para cumplir con ese objetivo , pelear contra las fuerzas del mala y ser un héroe pero su mundo no tenía muchos oponentes fuertes y aunque tendría muy buenos oponentes uniéndose a Dante en sus aventuras o a en menor medida y se tiene suerte con Vergil estaría llamando mucho la atención como también que Sparda sigue con vida…y eso era malo porque Sparda ha perdido muchísimo poder y se libraría una guerra contra el inframundo de ese mundo si supieran de la falta de habilidad del demonio legendario , después de todo , Sparda puede haber hecho muchísimos enemigos en su mundo natal Earthland pero en la tierra también se hizo mucho más y aún seguían existiendo aunque por lo cual Dante se encargaba de ellos y en menor medida Vergil aunque esas no sean sus intenciones. Harry entendió aquella verdad por lo que se dedicó a simplemente entrenar en su magia y practicar manejo de armas.

Por otro lado Sparda tuvo que hacer investigaciones secretas después de arrancarle un trozo alma humana pútrida de la frente de su hijo adoptivo cuando tenía cinco años , investigar en un banco Gringotts del mundo mágico oculto de la tierra fue fácil , su leyenda era solo conocida por cuatrocientos años en aquel mundo y en Earthland por igual si pero su nombre tenia poder ,todas las criaturas mágicas sabían sobre el demonio que dio la espalda a su patrimonio y lucho por la humanidad en otro mundo , son rumores y cuentos que las hadas que tienen la capacidad de ver otros mundos son esparcido por reguero en todo el mundo y no ayuda tanto de los poderosos demonios que Sparda expulso de ese mundo y ni siquiera se menciona los habilidoso que eran Dante y Vergil ,los hijos de Sparda. Saber sobre la identidad de su hijo junto a todo lo relacionado en como termino viviendo con tutores negligente además concordar lo que era aquel trozo de alma que una vez estuvo en su hijo le dio una misión a Sparda cazando los restos del alma de aquel monstruo conocido como Voldemort tomándole un año y un poco de negocios con los gobblins para así de una vez por toda terminar con Voldemort.

Pero no todo termino sino que magos de alguna manera comenzaron a buscar a su hijo y él no iba a dejar a su hijo a solas con ellos, por un lado aunque hay magos que saben sobre su leyenda y el peso de su poder ellos eran tan creídos, tan paranoicos, tan racistas que incluso el que era tan noble para asesinar humanos tenia las urgencias de irse de locos y exterminarlos. Ya tenía suficiente enemigos con la iglesia y con los otros demonios errantes, no quería tener más con la comunidad mágica por lo que a la vez ocultaba a su hijo en una zona inalcanzable como el amazona sino también investigo a quienes tan desesperadamente perseguían a su hijo Harry, encontrando evidencia que su hijo era heredero de una posición de prestigio en la comunidad mágica ingles pero la única explicación que le quedaba para Sparda era simple; manipulaciones. Oh , el sabia sobre ello , los juegos políticos y los abusos ya son cosas que él ha visto ,él ha gobernado estados durante su tiempo en la tierra y ya ha observado aquellos juegos de la política y el no deseaba que Harry se metiera en esos asuntos por lo tanto investigo más encontrando en los registros de Gringotts en Londres los muchos robos que se le ha hecho a la cuenta de Harry como también un contrato matrimonial con una familia en declive todo a manos del supuesto guardián mágico del joven, un viejo senil llamado Dumbledore.

Sparda al unir sangre con Harry se unió mágicamente como su padre y eso era importante porque es en esencial que todo haya sido por voluntad propia y en este caso Harry lo hizo , la magia tomo a Sparda como guardián de Harry hasta que este llegara a la edad mayor , él tenía derecho de cancelar o hacer algo al respeto con todo el asunto más tuvo que pedirle permiso a Harry que se lo dio sin dudar alguna ya que el confiaba en su padre además lo de casarse con una niña que ni conocía le causaba furia. Sparda no quería que Harry estuviera metido en todo un embrollo de un viejo raro y senil que quiere controlarlo y por ello convenció a Harry en no ir al mundo mágico e incluso aquella escuela llamada Hogwarts aunque para compensarle tuvo que regalarle algunas armas fuertes al joven Potter ,el demonio legendario ya había notado desde hace meses la falta de vitalidad de su hijo y es que aunque combatiera con él con todo sabiendo Sparda bien que él era muy invencible para su hijo adoptivo ,Harry se estaba cansando y deseaba experimentar la vida y tener muy buenos rivales como grandes aventuras pero en ese mundo no se podía. Pero en Earthland si, por eso es el foco de la discusión del Devil Slayer con su padre demonio hasta que llegaron a un punto muerto con el demonio legendario teniendo ganada la situación. Al final todo se resolvió y se comenzó a hacer preparativo para el viaje del joven Potter al mundo Earthland.

-Entonces, viejo ¿Cómo es que puedes viajar entre dimensiones?

-¿mmm? Oh ,yo no puedo , en la gran guerra de hace cuatrocientos años atrás en Earthland hubo un demonio que podía doblegar el espacio-tiempo además de controlar una dimensión de bolsillos , como mi espada Yamato logre matarlo pero use su sangre y hueso para crear un dispositivo que abre una entrada a otro mundo.

-Eh ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces, viejo?

-Estaba débil, hijo, los templarios de Zentopia y los otros demonios restantes del libro de Zeref en especial E.N.D estaban cazándome, no había de otra que irme de ese mundo, un mundo desconocido era un lugar seguro, después de descansar un poco termine encontrándome con terribles demonios y no podía dejarlos así libres para causar daño por lo que les case y mate, después me enamore y me case entonces simplemente decidí quedarme en este mundo por un tiempo más. Como decía, el dispositivo Jumper permite abrir una entrada y una salida de Earthland con este mundo, el costo es el tiempo para que se caliente el Jumper por lo que después de que te vayas a lo mucho unos dos años podrás regresar e incluso los viajes son cortos, este dispositivo necesita mucha energía que toma del ambiente y mira que con solo cuatrocientos años permite el viaje una cuantas veces y con tiempo de intervalo.

-Mmmm ok, ya veo viejo, aun no entiendo ¿Por qué no quieres ir conmigo?

-Deseo descansar al menos una década hijo, no he tomado una buena siesta de hibernación en más de cien años y entrenarte en la magia Devil Slayer me ha tomado un poco de la energía que tenía.

-…. ¿qué te tome energía? ¡Pura mierda, viejo! ¡SIEMPRE ME DABAS PALIZA! ¡E INCLUSO CUANDO UTILIZE MI LANZA GAE BOLG NI TE HICE NINGUN RASGUÑO! ¡NO TE HICE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!-Grito con desespero Harry y es que estaba incrédulo, su padre adoptivo era poderoso, era conocedor de las artes oscuras y el mejor maestro de la espada del mundo, vamos que se estaba diciendo que él le enseño algunos trucos a Miyamoto Musashi. Harry era fuerte pero a comparación con su padre era ¡como una hormiga contra godzilla!...bueno, estaba exagerando en realidad pero Harry ha dado de todo contra su padre y siempre ha perdido.

-Ya, ya, no te exaltes, mi poder ha disminuido a los pasos de los años y quizás es tiempo que me ponga a dormir para recuperar un poco de ella. Como sea, espero que te diviertas en Earthland pero si hay tremendo lio allá entonces regresa y trata de llevarte a tus hermanos por si hay un enemigo que te supera, no lo olvides Harry, aun eres joven pero serás fuerte algún día pero no te lances a situaciones de frente. Es hora…-Comento Sparda sacando de su pulcro traje una esfera hecha de metal, acero y huesos, alzándola en el aire una onda de luz apareció y choco contra el muro de la habitación dejando a la vista una puerta hecha de luz, Harry suspiro mientras acomodaba su bolso lleno de sus cosas que fueron escogidas por magia, el comenzó a caminar antes de detenerse a lado de su padre y abrazarle con cuidado antes de seguir sin decir nada. Sparda soltó un suspiro mientras la entrada inter-dimensional se cerraba-….si hijo, yo también te quiero.

* * *

**Earthland.**

Harry observo el paisaje con cuidado, la magia se sentía fuerte en el aire o era que era más notable que su mundo de origen pero decidió no darle vuelta al asunto, con sus sentidos avanzados observo lo que podía en el paisaje, estaba en zona rural ya que no podía ver ninguna clase de civilización mas solo puro bosque y planicies de piedras. El alzo una ceja al observar una gran torre a la lejanía ya que parecía ser, a su opinión y vista, como un palillo lo que daba a entender que estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba pero decidió comenzar por ese lugar ya que era la única construcción por todo ese lugar. Acomodando su capucha encima de su cabeza el suspiro antes forzarse a sonreír de medio lado y comenzó a caminar hacia aquella torre. No sabía que su aventura recién empezaba….

-_Veamos si el viejo tiene razón de este mundo….en fin… _Oh, hola Earthland, aquí esta Harry Potter, hijo de Sparda y espero que me den grandes retos.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Espero que el fic haya sido de su gusto. Es una idea que primero se le ocurrió a Angel arcángel92 y que me dio permiso en hacer mi propia versión. Hehehe espero que comenten y demás. Recalco, aun con tener al poderoso Sparda Harry no es un personaje tipo God, no, obviamente no.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
